Current Platform as a Service (“PaaS”) providers do not have scalable insight into the Service Level Agreements (“SLAs”) that Software as a Service (“SaaS”) applications running on a PaaS provider's infrastructure provide to the users of the SaaS applications, thus making it difficult for a PaaS provider to understand the impact of infrastructure changes on the SaaS applications. On the other hand, SaaS application providers have little, if any, capability to combine information from the SaaS application with metric data from the PaaS infrastructure to dynamically adapt the SaaS application.